Project Summary The long-term objective of the Mid-Continental Association of Food and Drug Officials (MCAFDO) is to continue to hold an annual regional meeting encompassing members from the states of Arkansas, Iowa, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska, Oklahoma, and Texas. Specific Aims: ? Improve communication and cooperation within the local, state, and federal programs ? Promote the development and enforcement of uniform food, drug, and consumer protection laws ? Recruit new members and increase association activities each year ? Work with AFDO to draft resolutions, policies, and model legislation affecting the public and the industry ? Develop support from AFDO for regional objectives to provide an effective voice on the national level for MCAFDO members ? Fosters partnerships between industry and regulators within the region This grant would greatly assist MCAFDO in continuing to support our organization?s objective (stated above) as well as support bring in the subject matters experts needed to thoroughly educate and discus topics important to our stakeholders.